It's an Easter Egg Hunt
by Nollie Marie
Summary: It's Nessie's first Easter and she's on a hunt for eggs. It's a Cullen style Easter Egg hunt. Never just expect plastic eggs filled with chocolate which is all Nessie expected and loves. /Part of the Additional Breaking Dawn Moments Collection/


**I had just gotten back from Easter Vigil mass last night when I suddenly came up with this idea. And this story idea is actually perfect for ****Twilight Challenges**** as well. Anyways, enjoy! It's just a quick cute one-shot.**

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**It's an Easter Egg Hunt**

By Nollie Marie

Renesmee's POV

Yawning, I turned onto my back, having just slightly woken up. It was actually sunny for a change, not its usual cloudy overcast. I knew this cause I could feel the warmth coming from the window. I smiled and pointed my toes, before wiggling them. I giggled. I wondered idly if mommy would let me go outside with me to sparkle. I love to watch mommy and daddy sparkle; it's the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

I smiled, thinking of what to do today, outside of sparkling, when something landed…on my face. I remained still, trying to breathe. I felt something warm and it was causing a slight pain in my throat. It clearly was alive, considering I could hear the blood flowing.

I raised the thing off my face and opened my eyes to stare into brown eyes and a wiggly pink nose. Aw! Whatever the animal was, it was cute! I slowly sat up, cuddling the cute little thing close to my chest, ignoring the ache in my throat.

Huh?

I looked around, seeing that there were _a lot_ more of these cute cuddly animals. Where did they all come from?

"Nessie, are you up?" Mommy said. I could hear her coming towards my room.

"Mommy, do I get what I've read as 'breakfast in bed'?" I asked as mommy entered the room.

Mommy's jaw dropped as she looked around my room at all the white fury little animals.

"What the—Who the—Wait, no Renesmee," she said, pinching her nose like I had seen Daddy do so numerous times. "You can't have breakfast _in bed_. Especially to eat these cute little bunnies."

Mommy picked up one of the white fury cute little animals and cuddled it to her chest. I pouted at the thought that I couldn't eat in bed but when I felt the cute little bunny that decided to land on my head wiggle its nose against me, I don't want to eat. It was too cute to eat!

Mommy and I were cuddle the bunnies when there was a sudden flash. We turned to see our entire family crowded around the door, Auntie Alice holding a digital camera.

"Emmett did you put five dozen bunnies in my daughter's room?" Mommy asked, cuddling the bunny to her chest.

Emmett just smiled and pointed towards Daddy who started to whistle.

"Edward!" Mommy said, looking completely shocked at my father.

Everyone laughed as Daddy flinched slightly.

"Oh relax Bella," Auntie Alice said. "He lost a dare against Emmett and had to do it."

"Jeez, Alice, thanks for throwing me under the bus," Uncle Emmett said.

I blinked. "Uncle Emmett was thrown under a bus? Why would you do something like that Auntie Alice?"

Uncle Emmett started laughing as Auntie Alice looked as though she wanted to sock him. She then went to explain that she didn't really throw him under a bus, that it was just an expression. I didn't really understand the expression still but all I cared about was the fact that the bunnies weren't scared of my family like the rest of the animal world was.

"So, happy Easter Nessie!" Auntie Alice said, sitting down on the bed.

"Easter? What's Easter?"

"It's a holiday that Christians celebrate," Carlisle explained.

Carlisle then went into description about Easter, how a man named Jesus died for others and the wrongs, or sins as Carlisle called them, of everyone. I thought for a moment, listening to Carlisle explain Christian and wondered if we were Christians. I believed Carlisle was. I had heard that he was at one time, as a human, religious but I hadn't really asked about his past. I just knew that he was good and kind and caring.

"So today in celebration of your first Easter, we're going to have an Easter egg hunt," Alice said, bouncing on the bed in excitement.

A few of the bunnies went hopping off the bed and around the room thanks to her moment.

"What's an Easter egg hunt?" I asked, confused.

"Well let's get you something to eat first and we'll explain it as you eat," Mommy said, giving Alice a knowing look.

I mentally shrugged. I was hungry.

"Am I suppose to eat human food?" I asked. My parents and grandparents were trying to wean me off a full diet of blood. I was a growing girl according to my elders.

"How about eggs?" Mommy said. "You like eggs."

Daddy smirked at mommy and I nodded. Eggs and cheese were two of my favorite foods…minus candy of course. I _love_ chocolate.

"Come on my little monkey, on my back," Daddy said, turning around so that I could get onto it.

"And leave the bunny here, Uncle Emmett has to take all these bunnies back," Mommy said.

"Aw, Bella!" Uncle Emmett whined. I giggled, standing on my bed for a moment, before springing onto Daddy's back like Uncle Jasper had showed me to do.

Daddy actually was very playful, not running as fast as he could have been and actually putting a slight skip to the run that caused me to bounce against him causing me to giggle and laugh.

"Be careful Edward," Mommy said, biting her lip as she watch Daddy swing me off his shoulder and hang me upside down.

"Aren't I always, darling," Daddy said, smirking at mommy.

"Let's be thankful that Bella's balance in proved in her second life," Emmett teased before getting smacked, probably by Alice cause he didn't go 'Ouch' like he normally would have if it was Rosalie.

"So what is breakfast going to be for the little monster?" Daddy asked, still holding me upside down.

"Scramble eggs!" I said, starting to swing myself.

"With cheese?" Mommy asked.

"Ple-_ase!_" Daddy swung me up in the air and caught me by the armpits.

"Why don't you go help Mommy make you breakfast?" Daddy said, setting me down on my own feet.

Nodding, I went to the fridge and opened it. The eggs were on the first shelve, within each reach for me for when I ate a human breakfast.

I opened the carton and frowned. There were eight eggs in the cartoon, two of which was actually…shiny. Lifting the egg up, I noticed that it was wrapped in foil and there was words written on it. Cadbury…crème eggs?

Blinking, I looked up at mommy, tugging on her hand with the hand that held the foil egg.

_What's this mommy?_ I asked, repeating for her me seeing the egg in the carton and. I opened my hand for her to actually see it.

"Well it seems that you have actually found your first egg in the egg hunt," Mommy said, smirking.

I looked up at Daddy and saw that he was smiling down at me.

"Can I find the rest of them?" I asked, looking at the Cadbury egg.

"Breakfast first," Mommy said, handing me a plate of scrabbled eggs and cheese. Wow, I thought looking down at the carton I still was holding.

I ate my eggs as slow as I could, but as fast as I could get away with it.

"Done," I said, pushing away my plate. "Hunting time?"

Mommy and Daddy laughed.

"Well we can't tell you _exactly_ where the eggs are," Mommy said, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "We only have _clues_."

I bounced in my seat. I was really excited for this hunt. And I'm very smart, no clue can stop me.

"To your first egg…well second egg," Mommy said, chuckling as she spotted the Cadbury eggs on the counter. "Find the furry man that has a funny spot. He'll tell you where to find your next eggs."

What's a furry man? I thought. I wonder if Jacob knew a furry man.

Bella's POV

I watched as our daughter skip out towards the small stream where I could hear Jacob and his pack. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"She's going to have an interesting Easter," I said, watching Edward walk towards me.

Edward chuckled and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Just wait until she gets to Alice's egg," he whispered, inhaling his sweet scent.

Renesmee's POV

I was watching Jacob in his wolf form when I figured out the clue. Furry man…Jacob was most definitely furry when he was in his wolf form. I prowled towards him silently before quickly pouncing on him.

Jacob yelped as I squeezed around his neck. Seth, who was left with Jacob as I jumped, barked in laughter. Jacob rolled his eyes, looking up at me.

_I was looking for a furry man_, I thought, replying my mother giving me a clue.

Jacob smiled and I knew by that look that he wasn't going to tell me anything. Just for that…I started to tickle Jacob in the one area that I knew he was ticklish. His belly.

It wasn't easy to tickle a large werewolf like Jacob but I managed perfectly, hanging onto his side and wiggling my fingers against his tummy. However it was easier to tickle him as soon as he was down on his side. I smiled, continuing to tickle him, sitting on his belly until Seth, chuckling, lifted me up by my pj shirt, using his teeth.

After five minutes, when he was able to breath, Jacob went to one of the trees. Standing on his rear legs, he reached up into one of the trees. Between his teeth, there was a tube that he handed me. Inside, there was a piece of paper, which had my mother's handwriting.

_**Go find a bear, they always are treats.**_

I smiled and knew right away who to go to.

Jacob's POV

I watched as the angel went skipping towards the Cullen's house.

_I bet she's going to have one Easter that she wouldn't ever forget_, Seth thought.

I rolled my eyes. Knowing the Cullens, every event was one to never forget.

Renesmee's POV

I jumped on Uncle Emmett as he went to start a new game of Halo.

"Hey it's the little monster," Uncle Emmett said, sitting down on the ground, letting me down on my feet.

"Do you have an egg for me?" I asked, giving him my best puppy eyes.

He chuckled. "You got to get me to laugh."

Well…that won't be too hard. It's Emmett after all. I motioned for Emmett to come towards me.

"Alice and Jasper like to play cops and robbers but Western style," I whispered.

Emmett smirked for about a second before he put on his poker face on.

"Thanks for that info but that isn't funny," he said, winking.

Oh man…Alice is going to kill me for that and Jasper will make me feel all miserable doubled over.

"Mommy actually went shopping and Auntie Alice doesn't know about it," I whispered.

Emmett raised any eyebrow.

"What did she buy that Alice doesn't know about?" he whispered back.

"I have no clue," I whispered. "All I know is that I can't see it, it's a gift for daddy and it's in a pink bag that has some lady's name on it who has a secret."

Emmett broke out laughing and he pointed over by the video game console. I crawled over to the game console and saw that there were about a dozen plastic eggs, filled with what I assumed was candy. I squealed and hugged my favorite uncle.

"Where's my clue to the next egg?" I asked, bouncing on my legs as I sat on them.

"No clue," he said, falling backwards. "Just go see my car goddess, she has your next egg."

Aw, I pouted. Darn him for not even giving me a clue. I wanted a clue. Oh well.

Emmett's POV

I laughed as I watched the little Lochness monster run towards the garage. She gets her eggs, while I had just gotten something to tease Mr. Know-it-all and Squirt.

Renesmee's POV

The first thing I saw when entering the garage was that Auntie Rosalie was clad in jeans and was under her red car.

"Hi Nessie," she said, from under the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning over to see what exactly Auntie Rosalie was doing.

Auntie Rosalie rolled out from under the car, a little dark stuff spread across her cheek.

"Tinkering around, mainly," Auntie said. "Looking for your egg?"

"Yes, please," I said, clasping my hands together.

Auntie Rosalie chuckled. "Look in the seat that gives you a boost," she said, winking.

I pouted and look at the seven cars in the garage. I went straight for the Volvo, considering that is the only car I have sat in so far. I opened the front door, by the wheel. I can't see any form of egg…but then again, eggs are small. I climbed into the seat and looked around; checking everywhere that seems like it could hold an egg. Frustrated with not finding anything, I mopped with not finding anything. I rested my head, I looked around and then spotted something blue that was in my booster seat.

Gasping, I picked up the really beautiful blue egg. It was about four inches high, two in width and not even half a pound in weight.

"It's called the Imperial Rosebud," Auntie Rosalie said, hanging off the car door. "It is said that the Russian Czar Nicholas II had this egg commissioned for Czarina Alexandra Feodorovna in 1896."

"It's so pretty," I said.

Auntie Rosalie smiled. "To find your next egg, go to the house that continues to grow. It's warm and filled with Motherly love."

I bit my lip, a habit I learned from my mother, and wondered where I need to go.

Rosalie's POV

I smiled as I watched Nessie wondered outside, in the right direction.

"I take it she liked her Fabergé egg?" Emmett said.

I gave Emmett a look. That was a rhetorical question.

Renesmee's POV

I opened the door to the green house that Grandma Esme had in the back of the house. It was one of my favorite places, to see all the beautiful flowers. But I wasn't here to look at the flowers. I was here to look for my egg and for Grandma.

"There is my favorite granddaughter," Grandma said, smiling over her roses.

I giggled, not having the heart to tell her that I was her only granddaughter.

"Here to look for your egg, Renesmee?" she said, repotting plants.

I nodded.

"Well why don't you help me repot these flowers?" Grandma asked, smiling sweetly at me.

"Sure," I said. I was never too to help my loving grandma.

I had repotted nine flowers when I realized that there was something on the bottom of the pot, in my mother's handwriting. I really wanted to know if this egg hunt was my mother's idea.

**Go to the place that can take you places just by simply a few words.**

I wiggled my nose in thought. One is the one place that takes me places…

Esme's POV

I smiled as I watched my granddaughter head back to the house.

Carlisle chuckled and hugged me. "I'm glad that we had this little hunt."

I nodded. "I am too. She needs all the human experiences she can get."

"Speaking of experiences, it's my time to shine," Carlisle chuckled, giving me a quick kiss before heading back to the house.

Renesmee's POV

I opened the door to the study and smiled at all the books. I love books. The stories, the adventures, and the knowledge they held within their pages. I wasn't surprise that one of my clues lead me to the study.

"Well, well, it's the egg detective," Grandpa Carlisle joked, smiling as he entered his study.

I smiled. "I'm the modern day Easter day Shirlock Homes," I said, giggling.

"Well I am your Watson, Milady," Grandpa said, bowing.

I giggled and headed straight for the books. I wondered where my egg was within this wonderful room of treasures. I had just passed a book about the moon, its life cycle, and history of space travel when I noticed a new book. It wasn't very big, about eight inches in and four inches thick. I lifted it and noted the cover. It was a red apple. It was an interesting cover.

I opened and it started to laugh. It was another egg like the one Rosalie gave me only red this time and it had lions!

"This egg is titled Royal Egg with Lions," Grandpa said, squatting down beside me. "The Russian jeweler Fabergé was commissioned by the Russian Czar Alexander III to make an Easter egg in 1884 for his wife. His son, Nicholas II, continued the tradition with his own wife."

"Did you actually get to meet the jeweler?" I asked, looking at Grandpa Carlisle.

Grandpa Carlisle smiled. "I might have," he said, winking.

I giggled.

"You have a few more eggs to go, darling," Grandpa said. "I suggest that you go see the cowboy himself for the next clue."

I saluted the good doctor, handing him my beautiful red egg before going to find Jasper.

Carlisle's POV

I smiled, looking down at the red egg in my hand. I remembered meeting Fabergé. It was before I went to Ohio where I first meet Ohio. She was only sixteen and I didn't want her to have the life I had so I left her, even though we had that connection. But I got off tangent. I was in Russia on vacation—a strange thing for me considering I don't need vacation now that I can't sleep—and meet Fabergé. He was working on the first egg for the Czarina in 1885. I watched him design the egg. It was beautiful. It's sad to hear that the egg was lost now over time. While watching him design the first egg, I asked for him to make an egg for me as well, a unique souvenir from my trip to Russia.

But after the one egg, like the Czar, I had an egg commissioned ever Easter. There was no record of the eggs being made because I wasn't popular like the Czar of Russia. But I had a few dozen personal and unique Fabergé eggs. I gave one to Esme on the first Easter together after she was change. I gave one to Rosalie on the Easter shortly after Emmett was changed, he wanted one as well so I had given one the following year. I gave Alice and Jasper their own, two to Alice in all reality because she loved them so much. I had given one to both Edward and Bella at midnight this Easter but they wanted them to go to their own treasure.

The reason behind this little hunt, I thought, chuckling as I put down the egg on my desk. I'll come back for it later. I wanted to see if Renesmee found the last eggs.

Renesmee's POV

I tried to slowly sneak up on the tall blonde as he was flipping through a person book of his own about military tactics. However my excitement about jumping Uncle Jasper was a clear give away that I was here, because as soon as I jumped, half away through the air, Uncle Jasper went, "Hello Nessie," before ducking from my attack on his back.

I landed on the couch, groaning. "Aw, come on Uncle J. One time, _please_!?"

Uncle Jasper chuckled and sat down beside me. "I take this is about an…egg?"

I nodded, excited. Uncle Jasper chuckled again, sending me a wave of calmness. I pouted, he was spoiling my fun.

"You'll find the last of your eggs in the utmost treasure of another. All you have to do it step in a box…well a few boxes actually."

I thought for a moment and decided, though I'm not sure she had anything to do with the clue, to go see the one person I hadn't seen since I first woke up.

Jasper's POV

I watched as the excited little monster go up stairs to the one person that is more excited than she is. I'm sighed, leaning against the couch. I'm glad that Alice had gotten this chance to celebrate Easter. While it wasn't her favorite holiday, she treated this holiday with respect. Dulling down her excitement to a bare excitement, only giving the family one outfit to wear that day…instead of her numerous—and I mean numerous—ones.

Chuckling as I felt my wife's excitement and opened my book again to see my favorite comic book. Poor, poor Charlie Brown…he kinda reminds me of Bella, only male. Maybe I should share that with Emmett so he wouldn't make fun of me and Alice about our Western cops and robbers.

Renesmee's POV

I entered Auntie Alice's room carefully. I knew she was very, _very_ excited. Before I even got the chance to even to knock, Alice opened the door with a smile.

"Your last eggs are in boxes, Nessie, you have to find them in my closet."

I felt sadness fill me, knowing that I will never find the eggs in Auntie Alice's closet. Auntie Alice's closet was _huge!_

"Oh cheer up, Nessie," Auntie Alice said, chuckling. "I'll help you."

Surprisingly, Auntie Alice actually just gave me the boxes containing the eggs. Three boxes of different sizes, and it doesn't make sense to the different sizes…unless…oh no.

"Oh yes," Auntie Alice said, smiling oh so happily. "Don't you just _love_ me Nessie?"

I nodded, closing my eyes to silently roll them. Auntie Alice chuckled. I could see everyone huddled around the door of the room, leaving me to open the gifts. In the largest box had a really pretty pink dress and even a more beautiful pink Fabergé egg. I smiled, hugging the egg closely but carefully to my chest. I love these Fabergé eggs. The next box had cute Grecian sandals and a blue Fabergé egg that was even prettier than its pink sister. And then the last box held a beautiful headdress that I had to ask Alice how to put on—clever move on Auntie Alice to get more time to stay with me—and a beautiful beige Fabergé egg. It was one of the most beautiful eggs yet…outside of the first two eggs.

I felt so happy, looking around, smiling at all of my family standing around at the door. My parents were hugging each other as well as grandma and grandpa.

"I hope that this doesn't become an Easter tradition," I said, smiling at them.

"We'll restrain Alice," Uncle Emmett said, smirking.

Auntie Alice stuck her tongue out at Uncle Emmett.

"Can we go hunting?" I asked.

"Hunting for real food or hunting for more eggs?" Daddy said.

I love to hunt for more eggs but I would prefer something meaty.

"No bunnies," I said.

Mommy laughed. "No, no bunnies. Just bears and mountain lions."

Oh, I wanted a mountain lion! They are more fun than bunnies…though not as cute.

* * *

**This one-shot actually reminded of one of the few Easter egg hunts in my house. My parents gave us clues to the eggs and we then had to go find it. Only…my eggs weren't Fabergé ones. But I do wish they were because they are very beautiful.**

**Anyways, review and let know what you think of the story. And if you have your own Easter story to tell, you can either leave it in the review…**_**or**_** you can enter it in Twilight Challenges. It's an Easter challenge this month, and before you ask, yes, hopefully, we continue with the Twilight Challenges.**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**

**HAVE A BLESSED EASTER!!**

**PS- check under the picture section on my profile for pictures of the Fabergé eggs that Nessie received and the links to where I found them and all the research I did regarding Fabergé eggs.**


End file.
